


Responding to a Miserable Mill

by eternal_horrifying_deception



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11006001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_horrifying_deception/pseuds/eternal_horrifying_deception
Summary: Lucky Smells Lumbermill receives an unexpected visitor.





	Responding to a Miserable Mill

A lawyer made her way down the depressing streets of Paltryville, a determined look to her gaze. She passed the few shops and the post office, going until she reached the end of the street and stood in front of Lucky Smells Lumbermill. She gave a passing look of disgust at the sign made of gum before passing through the gate. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a map and glanced at it before nodding, pocketing it, and heading in the direction she wanted, confidence in her every step. She stopped in front of a drab building and glared at it before heading inside.

The lawyer passed by a picture of the seashore and a mirror, barely giving them a glance before continuing on. A very tall man looked up at her arrival and gave a strained smile while coming over. “I’m afraid you can’t be here,” he said.

“I need to speak with the boss. This is a matter of great importance,” she replied, not even batting an eyelash.

“I’m sorry but-”

The man was interrupted by a booming voice, “Charles! Who the hell is that?”

“I’m not sure sir, she said she needed to speak with you, but I was just telling her that she can’t do that,” he replied, seeming apologetic.

The lawyer brushed past Charles to the short man covered in a cloud of cigar smoke. “I assume you must be the boss.”

“So what if I am?”

“My name is Anna Morski. I’m a lawyer here to discuss with you some of your business practices.” She pushed past the boss as well, stopping at his desk and setting down a briefcase before opening it and pulling out some files.

“You can’t just-”

“You’ll be interested in what I have to say.”

The boss quieted before making his way over to his desk, his displeasure evident in how he held himself. The lawyer ignored his unhappiness.

“I’m here because your business has violated various laws and regulations. I’m going to represent your workers in a lawsuit against you.”

“How dare-”

She interrupted, “First of all, you pay your employees in coupons, something that violates a number of rules. Then, you give them gum for lunch, no breakfast, no breaks, and no worker’s compensation for injuries sustained on the job.” She looked up, leveling sir with a stare before continuing, “Quite frankly, sir, you are looking at a lawsuit that may very well put your business in the ground.” She replaced the files in her briefcase, snapping it shut and picking it up off the table. Sir had a dumbstruck look on his face. She gave him a passing look before heading to the door. “You’ll be hearing from my office. I’ll see you in court.” And with that, she left, shutting the door and leaving sir to take in what just happened.


End file.
